


==> Karkat: Choose.

by vivaciousBarkbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousBarkbeast/pseuds/vivaciousBarkbeast
Summary: Nepeta and Karkat are in a happy flushed relationship together, living in the same hive, as they are older now. (Karkat no longer shouts.) However, Karkat is having some quadrant difficulty with Terezi, vacillating between caliginous and flushed. Can Karkat manage to reconcile with Nepeta or will their relationship be forever doomed?





	1. Act I: Scene I

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while now, on and off and to fill the void of unproductivity with Best Furriends I decided to pick it up again. Hope you enjoy my theatre shenanigans!
> 
> STAGE DIRECTIONS:
> 
> CS- Center Stage  
> SL- Stage Left  
> SR- Stage Right  
> USC- Upstage Center  
> DSL- Downstage Left  
> DSC- Downstage Center

**_[KARKAT and NEPETA are snuggling on a couch, watching a movie in CS]_ **

 

**_[KARKAT’s phone buzzes and the two of them look at it quizzically]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** whos that karkitty?

 **KARKAT:** Huh. It’s Terezi. Again.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _muttering to himself_ **]** What does she want _this_ time?

 **NEPETA:** **[** _suspiciously_ **]** shes b33n talking to you a lot lately.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _worriedly glances at him_ **]** is there something mew arent telling me?

 **KARKAT:** **[** _defensively,slightly hurt_ **]** Nep, you know for a _fact_ that I’m not like that. That was _sweeps_ ago. We’re over it.

 

**_[NEPETA winces slightly from his change in tone, inching away from him a bit. Realizing this, KARKAT sighs and caresses her cheek softly]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** You’re the only one I’ve got my blood pusher set on, alright? **< 3**

 **NEPETA:** yeah… **< 3**

 

**_[After a few minutes of silence, there’s a knock on the door]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _standing_ **]** I got it.

 

**_[NEPETA watches in silence as KARKAT walks over to open the door at SL. TEREZI enters in SR from the wings, chuckling deviously]_ **

 

**_[KARKAT begins turning around, preparing to sit back down with NEPETA]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** I could have sworn someone was- _AAH!_ **[** _stumbles, TEREZI’s presence now known to him]_ Terezi, what the _FUCK?!_

 **KARKAT:** I _told_ you I’m trying to spend time with Nepeta.

 

**_[NEPETA slinks down on the couch, feeling a twinge inside of her as she holds onto the couch cushions with a death grip]_ **

 

 **TEREZI:** H3H3H3… COM3 ON, K4RKL3S. SH3 L1V3S 1N TH3 S4M3 H1V3. SH3 H4S 4LL TH3 T1M3 1N TH3 ‘M3WN1FURS3’ 4ND TH3N SOM3 TO SP3ND W1TH YOU. **[** _turns to NEPETA briefly_ **]** TH1S’LL ONLY T4K3 4 S3COND. **[** _playfully giggles_ **]**

 **KARKAT:** Terezi, for FU-

 

**_[TEREZI interrupts KARKAT and grabs his arm to pull him upstairs. NEPETA looks over, still gripping the cushions. KARKAT glances back at her and mouths ‘Sorry’ before his respiteblock door is closed behind the two trolls.]_ **

 

**_[NEPETA sighs, biting her lip nervously. Shouts from upstairs grow louder along with growling noises and occasional chuckles from TEREZI followed by multiple crashes.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** theyre purrobably just arguing! ill just give them some time to sort this out! :)) **[** _picks up the TV remote and turns up the volume of the movie_ **]**

 

**_[The sounds from upstairs get louder, now more qualified as moans rather than yells]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _seething_ **]** no fucking way…

 

**_[TEREZI and KARKAT burst out of KARKAT’s respiteblock, rolling down the stairs in a mound of intense hatesnogging onto the floor. NEPETA jumps off of the couch to intervene, stomping to USC]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _pulling them apart, her fangs are now more visible_ **]** hey. Hey. HEY. _HEY!_

 

**_[NEPETA gets in between the two, getting scratched at a few times and eventually the growling and hissing ceases.NEPETA stares them down, noticing their clothes are still on, though shredded. There are scratches and bite marks on their faces, necks and arms.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** _thank_ you.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _turns to TEREZI, clenching her fists_ **]** purrezi i dont mean to be rude but i think you should leave.

 **TEREZI:** N3P, COM3 ON-

 **NEPETA:** NO! **[** _pauses for a second, inhales, exhales_ **]** _no._

 **NEPETA:** **[** _glances at KARKAT, venom in her glare_ **]** i have something to discuss with karkat.

 **TEREZI:** 4LR1GHT. **[** _shrugs nonchalantly_ **]**

 **KARKAT:** _See_ you later. **< 3<**

 **TEREZI:** H3H3H3… SM3LL YOUR _C4NDY R3D_ BLOOD L4T3R, K4RKL3S. **< 3<**

 

**_[TEREZI exits DSL through the door and the wings]_ **

  


**NEPETA:** **[** _hissing_ **]** what. the _hell._ was that display?

 

**_[KARKAT doesn’t respond, only stares blankly at her]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _chuckling angrily_ **]** do you have _nothing_ to say fur yourself? you just came _rolling_ down the stairs in a heated snogging session with terezi.

 **KARKAT:** Nepeta. I know it looks bad but… **[** _sighs defeatedly_ **]** I’m sorry.

 **NEPETA:** You _say_ youre sorry but are you _really?_

 **KARKAT:** Nepeta, you’re being ridiculous about this.

 **NEPETA:** oh. _Ohhh._ Hahah! _im_ being ridiculous? thats funny. Beclawse. _IIIIIM_ not the one who just _contradicted_ EVERYTHING i said befur a certain teal blood came over.

 **KARKAT:** Nepeta. Come _on_. We don’t have to do this. You’re just over-reacting.

 **NEPETA:** okay. Furst you say that im being ridiculous now youre saying im ofur-reacting? How do you _expect_ me to react when youve gotten back with your ex matespurrit/hissmesis?! how do i know you wont do the same thing AGAIN?!

 **KARKAT:** You never saw me act the way _you_ just did when _Sollux_ literally _BURST_ through the fucking door in the middle of one of our dates and _whisked_ you off to _Gog_ knows where!

 **NEPETA:** thats beclaws WE dont nor will we EVER. _VACILLATE_ betw33n two FUCKING QUADRANTS.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _shouting_ **]** GIVE IT A _BREAK_ , NEPETA. SO _WHAT_ IF WE VACILLATED OR _WILL_ VACILLATE? IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER BECAUSE I WILL _STILL_ FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU.

 **NEPETA:** actually _darling._ IT _DOES_ MATTER IF YOU VACILLATE. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?

 **KARKAT:** _SURE._ ENLIGHTEN ME, NEPETA _DEAR._

 **NEPETA:** because if you do it again ill make sure you and i are THROUGH.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _harshly_ **]** OH TRUST ME. WE’LL HAVE BEEN OVER _LOOONG_ BEFORE THAT.

 **NEPETA:** FINE.

 **KARKAT:** GOOD.

 **NEPETA:** FAN FUCKING TASTIC.

 

**_[NEPETA stomps out of the hive, slamming the door and goes to a nearby forest to contemplate what just occurred while KARKAT sits down on the couch, his head in his hands.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** What am I doing…?

 **NEPETA:** why is this happening…?

 

**_[BLACKOUT.]_ **

 

**_[An hour passes. Eventually,the credits roll on screen. KARKAT taps his foot on the floor, impatient and worrisome.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _anxiously_ **]** Gog damn it, Nepeta… Where _are_ you?

 

**_[KARKAT stands from the couch, his arms crossed.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _sighs deeply_ **]** What am I gonna do with her?

 

**_[KARKAT exits SL through the door to the wings]_ **

 

**_[NEPETA sits on a hefty branch of a tree, her legs hanging in the air. KARKAT finds her and calls her name.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** Nepeta. **[** _beat_ **]** _Nepeta._ **[** _beat_ **]** _NEPETA._

 

**_[Startled by KARKAT’s sudden shout, she nearly falls off of the branch.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _panicked_ **]** shit shit _shit!_

 

**_[NEPETA regains her balance and hops down to the ground.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _firmly_ **]** i heard you karki- **[** _stops, clears her throat_ **]** _karkat._

 **KARKAT:** **[** _rolls his eyes silently_ **]**

 **NEPETA:** … how long have i b33n out here?

 **KARKAT:** About an hour.

 **NEPETA:** you sat in the hive for an hour.

 **KARKAT** : **[** _scoffs_ **]** I needed to blow off some steam. I’m sure you did too.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _shrugs solemnly_ **]** y-yeah…

 

**_[KARKAT and NEPETA stand in silence for a few moments. They look into each other's eyes, both aching to speak but not knowing who will first.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _in sync with NEPETA_ **]** Nepeta, I-

 **NEPETA:** **[** _in sync with KARKAT_ **]** karkat I-

 

**_[They pause, realizing that they spoke at the same time.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _in sync with NEPETA_ **]** No, you go first.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _in sync with KARKAT_ **]** no mew go furst.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _in sync with NEPETA_ **]** Okay.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _in sync with KARKAT_ **]** okay.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _in sync with NEPETA_ **]** I’m sorry.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _in sync with KARKAT_ **]** im sorry.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _in sync with NEPETA_ **]** UUUUUUUGH.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _in sync with KARKAT_ **]** UUUUUUUGH.

 

**_[After a few moments of silence, KARKAT hesitantly takes NEPETA’s hand in his. NEPETA’s first instinct is to take her hand away from his but she decides against it. One more chance couldn’t hurt...right?]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** Let’s get back to the hive, huh?

 **NEPETA:** mhm.

 

**_[BLACKOUT.]_ **


	2. Act I: Scene II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers flare. Nepeta's kismesis should beware.

**_[A few months have passed since then. NEPETA and KARKAT have grown distant, as they have been spending more time with their kismesis and moirail rather than each other at their own hive.]_ **

 

**_[As NEPETA is out hunting, KARKAT is conversing with a certain teal-blooded troll over Trollian...]_ **

 

**_gallowsCalibrator_ ** **_[_ ** **_GC_ ** **_] began trolling_ ** **_carcinoGeneticist_ ** **_[_ ** **_CG_ ** **_]_ **

 

GC: H3H3H3 H3Y K4RK4T.

CG: Hey Terezi.

GC: W4NN4 DO M3 4 HUG3 F4VOR?

CG: No.

GC: >:[

GC: TH4T W4SN’T V3RY N1C3, K4RKL3S.

CG: Niceness wasn’t really my goal there, Pyrope.

GC: F1N3.

GC: 1 S33 HOW 1T 1S.

CG: No you don’t.

GC: 1 W4S SP34K1NG M3T4PHOR1C4LLY, YOU FUCKW1T.

CG: Alright, well. I wasn’t.

GC: 4LR1GHT, SM4RT4SS. 1F TH4T’S HOW YOU W4NN4 DO TH1S.

GC: 1 W4S GONN4 34S3 1NTO TH1S BUT FUCK TH4T NO1S3. 

GC: B3W4R3 OF 1NCOM1NG BROK3N GL4SS 4ND P3RSON4L PROP3RTY D4M4G3 1N 5…

CG: Terezi 

GC: 4… 

CG: I swear to Gog

GC: 3...

GC: 2…

GC: 1… 

GC: >:]

CG: Terezi I don’t know what you’re OH MY GOD WHAT THE F

 

 ** _carcinoGeneticist_** ** _[_** ** _CG_** ** _] ceased trolling_** **_gallowsCalibrator_** **_[_** ** _GC_** ** _]_**

 

**_[TEREZI jumps through the hive window, SL and tackles KARKAT to the floor. KARKAT grunts when hitting the floor, his kismesis now on top of him.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** Terezi, you’re fucking insane.

 **KARKAT:** **[** _lustfully_ **]** But I’d be damned if I said I didn’t _love_ that about you. **< 3<**

**TEREZI:** N3P3T4 1SN’T HOM3, 1S SH3?

**KARKAT:** **[** _smirks_ **]** Nope. It’s just you and me here.

 **TEREZI:** TH3N 1’M SUR3 SH3 WOULDN’T M1ND 1F 1 W3R3 TO… H4V3 YOU _4LL_ TO MYS3LF FOR 4 L1TTL3 B1T, CORR3CT? **< 3<** **[** _chuckles, leaning in closer to KARKAT’s face_ **]**

**KARKAT:** What do  _ you _ think?

 

**_[KARKAT closes the gap between his and TEREZI’s lips, tugging on her hair as she digs her nails into his back. They roughly strip each other down to the skin, biting each other’s lips, necks and chests until the tension begins wearing down. The two trolls delve into a more tender and loving scene. Noticing this, KARKAT backs away from TEREZI.]_ **

  
  


**KARKAT:** **[** _panicked_ **]** Woah, woah, woah. Terezi, what _was_ that?

 

**_[TEREZI stares back at KARKAT, just as confused as him.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** Terezi, I thought we were through with this vacillation bullshit. It’s dangerous for our quadrant lives. 

**KARKAT:** **[** _sighs, frustrated_ **]** Nepeta doesn’t even know that we’ve been vacillating and we’re already on rocky territory so we can’t just-

**TEREZI:** 1 KNOW, 1 KNOW. 1’M SORRY. 1 D1DN’T M34N FOR TH4T TO H4PP3N, 1 SW34R! 1-1T JUST D1D!

**KARKAT:** Yeah… I’m pretty sure I would have let it escalate into something much more flushed than the two of us would be comfortable with if I hadn’t caught us right then and there.

 

**_[A few moments of silence pass by before KARKAT clears his throat, handing TEREZI her clothes and getting dressed in his own. The two glance up at each other, their cheeks flushing.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** So… Uh…

**TEREZI:** 1 GU3SS 1 SHOULD T4K3 MY L34VE. N3P3T4 W1LL PROB4BLY B3 R3TURN1NG SOON.

 

**_[TEREZI and KARKAT walk downstairs and to the door.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** So, I’ll talk to you later on Trollian or- 

 

**_[TEREZI abruptly kisses KARKAT, he blushing lightly at the sudden flushed gesture.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** Y34H… 

 

**_[TEREZI exits SL, the spotlight now on KARKAT.]_ **

 

**_[KARKAT runs a hand through his hair, pacing around the room, panic painted onto his face.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _distressed_ **]** O-Oh Gog… What have I gotten myself into…?

 

**_[Later, NEPETA returns from hunting, entering SL through the wings. She lays down on the couch DS next to KARKAT. KARKAT panics for a second, realizes it is merely NEPETA, smiles softly and pets her head affectionately.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _thinking_ **]** _Oh thank sweet fucking Dolorosa… I’d be toasted wheat byproduct if that were Terezi…_

 **KARKAT:** **[** _shaky_ **]** H-hey Nep.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _looks up at KARKAT_ **]** karcat? **[** _yawns_ **]** is there something wrong? 

 

**_[NEPETA sits up, her eyes locked on KARKAT’s. KARKAT quickly averts his eyes from her to prevent her from detecting anything too quickly. Though… at this point, KARKAT knows it is inevitable.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** What do you mean?

**NEPETA:** youre acting distant… well **[** _beat_ **]** _more_ distant than mewsual.

**KARKAT:** Ugh… sorry. I’m just tired. And it would appear that you are as well.

**NEPETA:** **[** _narrows eyes_ **]** are you saying i look bad?

**KARKAT:** What?  **[** _ beat _ **]** The fuck?

**KARKAT:** **[** _defensive_ **]** No! I-

**NEPETA:** uh huh.

**KARKAT:** **[** _chuckling_ **]** I swear, you look beautiful as always, okay? Now… 

 

**_[KARKAT stands from the couch, picking up the olive-blood next to him. NEPETA yelps softly, curling her legs up to her chest with her tail hanging in the air. KARKAT quickly adjusts his arms so he then holds NEPETA bridal style.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** How about we get to sleep?

**NEPETA:** uh… k-

**KARKAT:** **[** _nervously_ **]** Ha ha! Alright, if we’re both so eager to sleep thennnn let’s go!

 

**_[KARKAT begins walking upstairs, carrying NEPETA.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _crescendo from piano to forte_ **]** no. no. _no._ No. _No._ ** _NO!_**

**KARKAT:** Wh-

**NEPETA:** put. me.  _ down.  _

 

**_[KARKAT sets NEPETA down at the top of the stairs.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** What’s the big deal, Nep?

**NEPETA:** you have  _ yet _ to expurrlain to me why youve b33n so  weird tonight.

**KARKAT:** I’m just tired, like I said. Terezi wore me out today.

**NEPETA:** how can you be _more_ tired if you have _less_ scratches and bruises on you? Ya know… i think i brought that up befur. strange isnt it? **[** _chuckles_ **]** i think _not._

**KARKAT:** Come on, Nepeta. Do you sincerely think you’re gonna get  _ anything _ out of this?

**NEPETA:** **[** _sarcastically happy_ **]** wow! you averted my question! **[** _through gritted teeth_ **]** purr mewsual.

**NEPETA:** only  _ further _ purroving my point!

**KARKAT:** _Nepeta._

 **NEPETA:** _karkat._

**KARKAT:** You are  _ really _ testing my patience, Leijon.

**KARKAT:** **[** _whining_ **]** I just want to _sleep._

**NEPETA:** yeah… and  _ i _ want to know whats going on. Sooo… im guessing were  _ both  _ not getting what we want hmm?

**KARKAT:** Oh! Okay! You want to know what’s going on? Well. It’s NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!

**NEPETA:** there you go  _ once a  _ **_fucking_ ** _ gain! _ being suspiciously arcane and purrculiar!

**KARKAT:** _You’re_ the one being so testy and suspicious of me!

**NEPETA:** so i  _ dont  _ have purrmission to be  _ concerned _ about you?

**KARKAT:** Of  _ course _ you do, but you’re taking this too far! You make a fuss about  _ literally _ everything I do!

**NEPETA:** well… im sorry if im making you uncomfurtable but purrsonally?  **[** _ beat _ **]** i couldnt give two shits.

**KARKAT:** _Excuse_ me?

 

**_[NEPETA starts pacing in a circle around KARKAT.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** something tells me you arent being completely honest with me about your relationship with purrezi.

**KARKAT:** **[** _rolls eyes_ **]** Here we go again. Terezi, Terezi, Terezi. It’s _always_ about Terezi Pyrope, isn’t it? 

**KARKAT:** Christ. If Terezi were  _ stupid _ enough to have entered a quadrant with  _ you _ at this point, by the way you’re always complaining about her, I would insinuate you two are in the caliginous quadrant. Of course though, as you know,  _ she’s already taken. _

 

**_[NEPETA stops pacing, placing a hand on her hip as she turns toward KARKAT.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** if you thought  _ insulting _ me would do  _ anything _ to affect me in such a way that i would furfeit this argument then… heh… sorry honey but…youre gonna have to try a lot harder than  _ that. _ im used to petty insults like that from your  _ best friend _ when hes got me pinned against a wall.

**KARKAT:** **[** _growls_ **]** Shut your fucking mouth.

**NEPETA:** ooh sorry still a touchy subject i s33.

**KARKAT:** Yeah,  _ real _ funny, Nepeta. Mocking me for my reaction to the topic of  _ your _ kismesistude when you’re the one who fucking started this mess concerning my relationship with Terezi.

**NEPETA:** **[** _whispering_ **]** its not like you wouldnt do the same

 **KARKAT:** **[** _snappy_ **]** Sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you.

**NEPETA:** over  _ what?  _ all the fucks you dont give? oh yeah  _ real  _ mature.

**KARKAT:** Says the troll who roleplays almost all the fucking time.

**NEPETA:** and  _ you _ , the troll who cries at least once during each romcom we watch.

 

**_[They both stand in silence while KARKAT tries to think of something to say in retaliation.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** _Look._ I have _NO_ idea why you’re so damn insecure about our matespritship but I am _sick_ of it and I’m sick of _you_ getting on my back all the time!

**NEPETA:** oh  _ IM _ insecure?!  _ YOURE  _ the one deliberately avoiding this topic whenever i bring your  **[** _ air quotes _ **]** _ kismesitude _ with Pyrope into question.

 

**_[As NEPETA is going on and on, KARKAT is visibly getting angrier and angrier.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** i wouldnt even be surpurrized if youve b33n LYING to me this entire ti-

 

**_[Wordlessly, KARKAT knits his eyebrows together and whips his hand across NEPETA’s cheek harshly. NEPETA stumbles back slightly, raising a shaking hand up to where he hit her. NEPETA expects a surge of apologies but, there is none.]_ **

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** _hissing_ **]** Get. _Out._

**NEPETA:** excuse me?

**KARKAT:** You heard me, Leijon. Either calm your ass down right the fuck now and  _ NEVER _ mention this again or…  **[** _ beat, turns away from NEPETA _ **]** Don’t come back at all.

 

**_[NEPETA winces and stands still for a few moments.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** you cant kick me out!

**KARKAT:** Oh, can’t I? This is  _ my _ hive. Remember? 

**NEPETA:** well where the fuck do i go then?!

**KARKAT:** Don’t know. And quite honestly, I don’t care either. Go sleep on the  _ GRASS _ like the feral  _ meowbeast _ you are for all I care!

**NEPETA:** **[** _scoffs_ **]** fine! if thats what you want then…

 

**_[NEPETA turns to walk out of the block.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** ill give you twenty-fur hours for you to choose who you  _ REALLY _ want in your life.

 

**_[NEPETA exits the stage, slamming the door. KARKAT sighs, sliding down the wall and covers his face in his hands. NEPETA glances back at the hive that was once what she called home for a few moments, turns away and lays on the grass to sleep, curling her tail around herself.]_ **

 

**_[BLACKOUT.]_ **


	3. Act I: Scene III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta takes out her anger on her kismesis and ends up causing more harm than she'd hoped.

**_[NEPETA wakes to TEREZI calling her name, trying to wake her. NEPETA sits up, startled slightly.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** MORN1NG.

**NEPETA:** yeah.

**TEREZI:** N3P, WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG OUTS1D3 ON TH3 GR4SS? D1D SOM3TH1NG H4PP3N B3TW33N YOU 4ND K4RK4T..? 

**NEPETA:** **[** _resigned_ **]** no everythings fine. go spend some time with your… karkat.

 

**_[NEPETA stands, brushing blades of grass off of herself and begins running away, leaving TEREZI in the dust.]_ **

 

**_[Later, NEPETA breaks down SOLLUX’s respiteblock door. SOLLUX shouts in surprise and anger, turns around using his psiionics to hold his kismesis and the door still.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** AAAAGH! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THIINK YOU-

**SOLLUX:** **[** _condescending_ **]** oh. IIt’2 only _you_ , NP. way two giive me a bloodpusher attack.

 

**_[SOLLUX raises his hand, smirking as NEPETA levitates toward him.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** you hadn’t come two vii2iit me iin two week2, kiitty cat~. II wa2 gettiing worriied. II thought you had gone after 2omeone el2e’2 black quadrant.  **[** _ levitates NEPETA closer to his face _ **]** liike ampora.

**NEPETA:** _beurk!_ FUCK NO! I couldnt hate anyone as much as i hate _you_ bumblebee.

**SOLLUX:** heh… glad we’re 2tiill on the 2ame page. Now… what briing2 you here twoday?  _ blood _ on your  _ mind?  _ ‘Purrhap2’ a  _ knight _ and a  _ seer _ of tho2e a2pect2?

 

**_[NEPETA snarls, struggling to free herself of SOLLUX’s grasp.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** rrr… you better shut your fucking mouth about purrope if you know whats good fur you..

**SOLLUX:** **[** _nonchalantly_ **]** nah. Ya can’t 2top me from talking about my moiiraiil.

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _levitates her higher in the air_ **]** be2iide2, honey. What would ya even do iif ii kept talkiing about KK’2 mate2priit- ii mean **[** _smirks_ **]** kii2me2iis. Heh… ii’m 2orry, nep.

 **NEPETA:** **[** _hissing_ **]** go _fuck_ yourself with a culling fork.

**SOLLUX:** II 2aiid ii’m 2orry, geez.

**NEPETA:** how about you let me go so i can punch your  _ sorry _ face in?

**SOLLUX:** pfft, alriight. Iif you 2ay 2o.

 

**_[SOLLUX snaps his fingers, his psiionics ceasing their hold on NEPETA, who falls onto the floor face first.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** wow, and here ii thought you’d land on your feet.

**NEPETA:** **[** _stands up, claws out_ **]** youre gonna wish you hadnt done that, captor.

**SOLLUX:** snrrk… you’re the one who told me two. Don’t be such a  _ bumbliing _ iidiiot. 

 

**_[NEPETA leaps onto one of SOLLUX’s shelves, wiggling her rear to prepare to jump on another surface.]_ **

 

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _chuckling_ **]** diid you ju2t fuckiing 2hake your a22 liike a meowbea2t?

**NEPETA:** yeah. what of it? it k33ps me balanced!

**SOLLUX:** liike a meowbea2t. 

**NEPETA:** **[** _rolls her eyes_ **]** _yeah!_ whats your point?

 

**_[NEPETA bounds off of the shelf, it wobbling and falling forward. SOLLUX reactivates his psiionics to catch the shelf and picks up various things that fall from it to restock. He also lays the door against the wall. NEPETA lands a few inches away from the mass of beehives housing SOLLUX’s bees.]_ **

 

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _mocking_ **]** better watch what you’re doiing, nepeta. Wouldn’t wanna go back to KK wiith bee 2tiing2 iin gog know2 where.

 

**_[Ignoring SOLLUX, NEPETA walks along the windowsill then jumps onto a desk with SOLLUX’s main computer, smirking.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** II wouldn’t do that iif ii were you.

**NEPETA:** **[** _disdainful_ **]** wouldnt you?

**SOLLUX:** UGH, THAT’2  _ BE2IIDE2  _ THE POIINT. JU2T… GET OFF THE DE2K.

**NEPETA:** or  _ what? _ youll kill me? ‘fraid thats purrhibited in blackrom sw33tie. Sorry.

**SOLLUX:** **[** _ rolls eyes silently _ **]**

**NEPETA:** **[** _shoves everything off the desk with ease_ **]** _oops~!_ **[** _lays down_ **]** **  
  
**

**_[SOLLUX catches everything that NEPETA shoved off of the surface she now lounges on. SOLLUX grins down at NEPETA malevolently chuckling.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** II’m giiving you untiil the count of three two 2iit up and get off the de2k.

**NEPETA:** aaaand what if i  _ dont _ honeybunch?

**SOLLUX:** you’ll 2ee.  **[** _ winks _ **]**

**NEPETA:** tch… yeah, good luck with  _ that _ , sollux.  **[** _ rolls on her side, back facing him _ **]**

**SOLLUX:** one…  **[** _ lifts up the system unit _ **]** two…  **[** _ drops the system unit on NEPETA’s tail _ **]**

**NEPETA:** **[** _shocked, pained squeak_ **]** _SOLLUX!_

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _shrugs_ **]** II told you two get off of it. Diid ya lii2ten? Cour2e not. And now… you’re _2tuck._

 **NEPETA:** **[** _through gritted teeth_ **]** sollux i swear to GOG-

**SOLLUX:** how would you liike iit iif ii laiid on you, huh?

**NEPETA:** sollux your computer shit isnt you. Fuck off.

**SOLLUX:** mmm… nah.  **[** _ lays on NEPETA _ **]**

 

**_[NEPETA hisses, writhing in an attempt to make SOLLUX at least fall off of her. SOLLUX frowns and pats NEPETA as if she were a pillow he were trying to get comfortable on.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** you are the lea2t comfortable meowbea2t ii have  _ ever _ laiid on. 

**NEPETA:** so youve laid on more than one.

**SOLLUX:** one other actually.  **[** _ whispers _ **]** KK.

**NEPETA:** jump out a window.

**SOLLUX:** nah. Pretty 2ure ii could ju2t float out2iide the wiindow.

**NEPETA:** and what if you couldnt use your psionics?

**SOLLUX:** II. would probably. Diie a thiird tiime. 

**NEPETA:** good. Go do that.

**SOLLUX:** oh but you’d be 2o 2ad wiithout me around.

**NEPETA:** would i _really?_ **< 3<**

**SOLLUX:** um, duh. pretty 2ure you’d be pretty damn mii2erable iin a black quadrant wiith ampora.

**NEPETA:** you s33m to bring up ampurra a lot around me… pfft, is it like an underlying insecurity of yours that ill leave you fur eridan?

**SOLLUX:** wh- NO!

**NEPETA:** it totally is holy shit!

 

**_[SOLLUX roughly flips NEPETA onto her back, now positioned on top of her.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** II 2ugge2t you 2hut your mouth, kiitty cat. A guy liike me ha2 the capabiiliity and, not two mention, the power over a giirl liike you two 2hut iit for you and  _ 2o _ much more.

 

**_[NEPETA smirks at SOLLUX, not taking any notice to the pain setting in on her tail.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** well, arent  _ you _ a cocky son of a bitch? How are you so sure of yourself, hm?

 

**_[SOLLUX quickly positions his hand on the back of her head, pushing her upwards and claims her lips with his own lips and teeth. He moves his electronics off of NEPETA’s tail and rolls the two of them off of the desk and onto the floor. NEPETA snarls hungrily which is followed by a lustful growl from SOLLUX.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** 2ooo, heard there’2 2ome trouble iin heaven wiith you and KK. let me gue22, he ha2n’t been 2atii2fyiing your paiiliing need2 lately~?

**NEPETA:** **[** _panting lightly_ **]** fuck _off._ thats not my issue catpurr. if you were actually fucking listening the last time i told you you would know. 

**NEPETA:** **[** _taunting_ **]** oh wait its b33n two whole w33ks. thats purrobably a longer time than your thinkpan can purrocess at a time my apawlogies.

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _slowly crawling off of her_ **]** geez, look who’2 gettiing fiie2ty. II thiink thii2 kiitty need2 two calm the fuck down.

 

**_[SOLLUX uses his psiionics to push NEPETA roughly to the wall and pull down his pants.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** II thiink ii can help you wiith that though~.

**NEPETA:** **[** _glares at him silently_ **]**

**SOLLUX:** aw, what’2 wrong, nepeta? You’re u2ually beggiin’ for thii2  **[** _ gestures to his lower body _ **]** by now. diid ii hurt your ‘feliine2’? karkat get your tongue?

 

**_[When NEPETA doesn’t respond, SOLLUX leans into her face.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** tsk… don’t giive me that. you’re ju2t overreact-

 

**_[NEPETA growls, whisking her claws across his face, cutting deep into the flesh then roundhouse kicks him in the stomach. SOLLUX hurtles across the room, grunting when hitting the floor.]_ **

 

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _furious, pained_ **]** _ARGH!_ WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ , NEPETA?!

 

**_[SOLLUX’s left eye is leaking a reddish fluid thinner than blood. He tries to close it to stop the bleeding but winced, gritting his teeth and curses under his breath. NEPETA realizes what she’s done and panics.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _shrilly_ **]** o-oh gog sollux im sorry IM SO SORRY!

 

**_[SOLLUX silently glares at her, his psiionics sparking.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** _oh gog oh gog oh gog…_

**SOLLUX:** JEGU2 CHRII2T, my eye’2  _ actually _ bleeding… ugh.  **[** _ sighs, his psiionics cease _ **]** nepeta, ju2t get me a fuckiing towel, damnit… 

**NEPETA:** y-yeah… 

 

**_[NEPETA shakily walks to the bathroom and picks up a towel, her hand shaking as tears roll down her cheeks. She stares in the mirror.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** _hopeless_ **]** how did this happen…? how did i _let_ this happen…? how do i do it? _how_ do i manage to _fuck up EVERYTHING?!_ my matespritship… my kismesitude… why am i so… _fucking_ … **_STUPID?!_**

 

**_[NEPETA slams her head into the mirror, the glass shattering. Olive blood splatters the surface as she grips the counter, panting heavily, Blood running down her face. She reels back a second time when SOLLUX bursts in.]_ **

 

 **SOLLUX:** **[** _panicked_ **]** WOAH, NEPETA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIING? Chiill the fuck out, jegu2… **[** _grabs a towel to clean the blood, only his right eye is open_ **]** hold the hell stiill… 

**SOLLUX:** **[** _soft, concerned_ **]** why diid you do that?

 **NEPETA:** **[** _muttering repeatedly_ **]** im stupid… so stupid… 

**SOLLUX:** _nepeta._

 

**_[SOLLUX tries to snap NEPETA out of her trance, sighing and awkwardly papping her cheek.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** why diid you do that…?

**NEPETA:** **[** _angry, tearful_ **]** _because i deserved it._

**SOLLUX:** nepeta, thii2 kiind of 2hiit happen2, iit’2 alriight. Don’t make a biig deal about iit, ii’ll liive. 

 

**_[Blood is dripping down her face, mixing with her olive tears as she begins to cry silently, her shoulders shaking.]_ **

 

**SOLLUX:** 2hould ii get a hold of KK 2o you can go home and-

**NEPETA:** _no._ i _cant_ go home, dipshit. He kicked me out.

**SOLLUX:** nepeta, you’re not gonna 2olve anythiing iif you don’t 2tep up two the plate and talk two him about iit.

**NEPETA:** why cant you tell  _ karkat _ to do that?

**SOLLUX:** he’d ju2t be a whiiny biitch.

**NEPETA:** sollux im NOT going to ou-  _ his _ hive!

**SOLLUX:** FIINE. iif you’re gonna be 2tubborn, ii’ll ju2t contact equiiu2.  **[** _ muttering _ **]** then karkat ii2 gettiing a piiece of my gog damned miind.

 

**_[BLACKOUT]_ **


	4. Act I: Scene IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta has a mini feelings jam.

**_[NEPETA and EQUIUS are en route to EQUIUS’ hive as they walk in silence. NEPETA is staring at the ground, her expression blank as her tail drags on the ground. EQUIUS occasionally glances over to NEPETA silently before breaking the silence.]_ **

 

**EQUIUS:** Nepeta, are you alright?

**NEPETA:** **[** _shrugs subtly_ **]**

**EQUIUS:** You don’t seem so.

 

**_[NEPETA snaps her head in his direction, her eyes barely visible. What can be seen, her pupils like that of a cat’s.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** im not  _ trying _ to s33m alright equius.

**EQUIUS:** Nepeta, you’re not still upset about Vantas are you? This can be easily fixed by simple communica-

**NEPETA:** **[** _sarcasm_ **]** oh yeah like _thatll_ work

**EQUIUS:** Nepeta, I don’t appreciate your tone.

**NEPETA:** and i should care  _ why?  _ youre not my fucking lusus.

**EQUIUS:** Silence, Nepeta.

**NEPETA:** and whatll you do if i  _ dont? _

**EQUIUS:** _ Silence. _

 

**_[Silence fills the hostile atmosphere.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** im sorry…

**EQUIUS:** **[** _ anime gasp _ **]** For what, Nepeta?

**NEPETA:** i should have believed you when you told me hes not right for me… a-and… 

 

**_[Olive tears fall from NEPETA’s chin, her lips quivering]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** now ive gone and f-fucked it all up and hell j-just vacillate with terezi and leave me alone to _ROT_ like a burnt piece of _GOG-DAMNED_ _GRUBLOAF!_

**EQUIUS:** Nepeta.

**NEPETA:** _ WHAT? _

 

**_[EQUIUS sighs and hugs NEPETA gently. NEPETA hugs back, looking down at the ground.]_ **

 

**EQUIUS:** I am sorry… This altercation is not your fault. It is  _ his _ fault for entering a vacillating relationship with Terezi when he knew full well that it upset you.

**NEPETA:** but i dont meow completely if hes even vacillating in the furst purrlace!

**EQUIUS:** Doesn’t matter. 

**NEPETA:** huh?

**EQUIUS:** The fact that he is even drawing suspicion in the first place is  _ wrong _ , Nepeta.

**NEPETA:** ...I don't know what to do anymore…

**EQUIUS:** **[** sighs and wraps an arm around Nepeta, barely touching her **]** I understand that quadrant matters aren’t really my forte, so I am likely not very qualified to advise you on this matter, however… 

**EQUIUS:** **[** he bites his lip before looking at her **]** From what our moirailegiance has taught me, there is always another solution to every problem. Whenever I was frustrated over one particular matter- whether they be the insecurities of my strength or my feelings for Aradia- and you weren’t able to assist me in one way, you always looked for another way to calm me down. 

**EQUIUS:** Granted, the situation between you and Vantas is very… Complex, for lack of a better term, but if there’s anyone who knows what to do in a tough situation regarding quadrants, it’s  _ you. _

**NEPETA:** **[** she continues to walk silently **]**

**EQUIUS:** Not to seem cliche, but, look within yourself. Your  _ heart. _ What do  _ you _ feel you should do?

 

**[NEPETA nods silently, taking off her blue hat, her bangs just barely covering up her wounds.]**

 

**NEPETA:** i have to go to him. 

**EQUIUS:** I have faith that you’ll make the right decisi-  **[** he notices the injury on her head **]** Nepeta, are there…  _ cuts _ on your head?

**NEPETA:** cuts? What cuts? **[** she feels the blood on her forehead **]** oh. 

**NEPETA:** **[** hurriedly **]** welp thanks for the advice equius see you later bye!!!! <>

**EQUIUS:** Nepeta, wait- 

 

**[NEPETA immediately runs off, DSR.]**


	5. Act I: Scene V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has a mini feelings jam.

**[KARKAT sits in CS on the couch with KANAYA by his side.]**

 

 **KARKAT:** And _that’s_ the whole situation I have going on with Nepeta and Terezi. **[** facepalms and falls back onto the couch cushion with a sigh **]**

 **KANAYA:** Hm… That Certainly Is Quite The _Mind-Boggler._

 **KARKAT:** **[** blinks a few times before papping Kanaya **]** Don’t do that again.

 **KANAYA:** I Apologize. It Would Seem That Rose Tends To Rub On Me The Wrong Way. However…

 **KARKAT:** Please don’t turn that into an innuendo. Not on my couch.

 **KANAYA:** Very Well. **[** chuckles lightly **]** I Suppose I Will Bring My Side Of The Bargain To This Feelings Jam.

 **KANAYA:** I Cannot Lie This Is Quite The Mess Youve Gotten Yourself Into. Although That Does Not Mean That You Are Unable To Get Yourself Out Of It

 **KARKAT:** Huh?

 **KANAYA:** What I Mean Is There Is Still A Chance For You To Redeem Your Matespritship Yet.

 **KARKAT:** Come again? Kanaya, don’t be shitting me here.

 **KANAYA:** I Am Not ‘Shitting You’, Karkat. You Still Have A Chance To Reconcile With Her.

 **KARKAT:** _How?_ I’ve already managed to _royally_ fuck up my matespritship in every way possible after knowing full well in the back of my thinkpan that Terezi and I would _never_ work out. I ignored Nepeta’s kind blood pumpered advice and kept blinding myself to our vacillations until it manifested into a fucking black hole of JEGUS CHRIST, KARKAT VANTAS SURE IS AN ASSHOLE.

 **KANAYA:** Well…

 **KARKAT:** Well???

 **KANAYA:** The Only Sensible Way That You Could Work This Out Is Through Communication.

 **KARKAT:** … Communication?

 **KANAYA:** Before You Ask If I Am ‘Shitting You’ Yet Again, Let Me Ask You This. Where Would You Be Right Now If You Were Nepeta?

 **KARKAT:** On the lawnring?

 **KANAYA:** Pardon?

 **KARKAT:** Uh… Nevermind.

 **KANAYA:** I Meant It Metaphorically.

 **KARKAT:** **[** reluctant **]** Equius?

 **KANAYA:** Perhaps.

 **KARKAT:** **[** more reluctant **]** Sollux?

 **KANAYA:** You Know Nepeta Best.

 **KARKAT:** I have to go to her.

 **KANAYA:** If You Feel That Is Best.

 

**[KARKAT stands determined and thanks KANAYA quickly before exiting SR.]**


	6. Act II: Scene I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search(es) are on.

**[KARKAT takes a deep breath and knocks on SOLLUX’s door intensely.]**

 

**SOLLUX:** **[** offstage, walking on, his psionics wrapping a bandage over his wounded eye **]** alriight, alriight, AA. hang on ju2t one 2econd. II wa2 about two head out two talk two KK but iif you iin2i2t… 

**SOLLUX:** **[** opens the door **]** oh. well then. hey KK. 

**KARKAT:** Hey dude, I- What the fuck happened to your eye?

**SOLLUX:** your mate2priit ii2 what happened. 

**KARKAT:** What? She too rough for you or something?

**SOLLUX:** not normally. got a burniing feeliing- and iit’2 not ju2t becau2e my eye wa2 nearly gouged out- that iit wa2 becau2e of your bull2hiit wiith TZ. 

**KARKAT:** How the fuck do you know about that?

**SOLLUX:** II’m moiiraiils wiith your whatever the fuck and kii2me2ii2 wiith your… yeah, al2o whatever the fuck. Word 2pread2. 

**SOLLUX:** frankly, II would be 2urprii2ed iif they  _ diidn’t _ mentiion thii2 2hiit two me. 

**KARKAT:** So what? Do you hate me too now?

**SOLLUX:** no, II ju2t thiink you’re a fuckiing iidiiot. 

**KARKAT:** **[** sighs **]** At this point, I think so too. Listen, if you could let me just talk to her-

**SOLLUX:** no. 

**KARKAT:** The fuck do you mean ‘No?’

**SOLLUX:** well, for 2tarter2, 2he’2 not here anymore. 

**KARKAT:** She’s not?!

**SOLLUX:** nah, 2he went wiith EQ. 

**KARKAT:** Oh…  _ Good. _

**SOLLUX:** II’d help you fiind her but uh… II need periipheral vii2iion for that and AA ii2 gonna proviide. 

**KARKAT:** Right. Don’t worry. I was planning on doing this alone anyway. 

**SOLLUX:** then why are you 2tandiing here? Go already. 

 

**[SOLLUX slams the door on KARKAT who sighs, putting his hands in his pockets and turns around to go look for NEPETA. Once KARKAT is gone, TEREZI comes onstage and knocks on SOLLUX’s door.]**

 

**SOLLUX:** IIt’2 about fuckiing tiime, AA. 2eeiing out of one eye ii2  _ really _ 2tartiing two get old. 

**SOLLUX:** **[** opens the door **]** oh for fuck’2 2ake. 

**TEREZI:** SOLLUX, 1 N33D TO 4SK YOU 4BOUT SOM3TH1NG- WH4T TH3 FUCK H4PP3N3D TO YOUR 3Y3?

**SOLLUX:** your whatever the fuck’2 whatever the fuck. 

**TEREZI:** HUH? >:?

**SOLLUX:** nepeta. 

**TEREZI:** OHHHH. N3P3T444. W41T,  _ N3P3T4? _ D1D YOU H4PP3N TO H4V3 4 P4RT1CUL4RLY S4V4G3 H4T3SNOG TOD4Y?

**SOLLUX:** **[** sighs, rolls his eye **]** good gue22 but no. 

**TEREZI:** TH3N WH4T H4PP3N3D?

**SOLLUX:** let’2 ju2t 2ay iit’2 a mobiiu2 double reacharound that all come2 back two the iin2anely overcompliicated quadrant clu2terfuck between you, karkat and nepeta. 

**TEREZI:** OH.  **[** grimaces **]**

**SOLLUX:** anyway2, let’2 not dwell on that. what’2 up? 

**TEREZI:** W3LL, GO1NG B4CK TO TH4T 4CTU4LLY-

**SOLLUX:** oh my god, TZ.  **[** he pinches his nose **]** what diid II ju2t 2ay? 

**TEREZI:** 1 KNOW WH4T YOU S41D. SOLLUX, 1T’S 1MPORT4NT.

**SOLLUX:** **[** hesitates **]** alriight, what ii2 iit?

**TEREZI:** 1 N33D TO KNOW WH3R3 K4RK4T 1S. 

**SOLLUX:** … why exactly? 

**TEREZI:** SO 1 C4N 4POLOG1Z3. WHY 3LS3?

**SOLLUX:** you 2ure there’2 no alterniitiive two thii2?

**TEREZI:** WH4T DO YOU M34N?

**SOLLUX:** ju2t giiviing you a head2 up, karkat’2 lookiing for nepeta two apologiize two  _ her _ riight now. 

**TEREZI:** W41T,  _ WH4T? _ OH NONONONO… 

**SOLLUX:** ??

**TEREZI:** 1 GU3SS TH4T MUCH W1LL H4V3 TO DO FOR NOW.

**SOLLUX** : terezii-

 

**[TEREZI hurries offstage to find KARKAT.]**


	7. Act II: Scene II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**[NEPETA approaches KARKAT’s hive, taking a deep breath.]**

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** attempting to calm herself **]** okay. dont be scared, leijon. youre just going to your hive… opening the door and taking karkat into your arms. 

**NEPETA:** **[** through gritted teeth **]** and if purrezi is there you are punching both of their faces in and you and karkat are through. 

**NEPETA:** **[** apprehensive **]** nothing scary about that! 

**NEPETA:** **[** getting a grip **]** karkat… im coming. 

 

**[NEPETA runs up to the hive and opens the door and is about to shout for KARKAT when she sees KANAYA on the couch.]**

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** panting **]** oh thank gog kanaya… have you seen karkat?

**KANAYA:** Nepeta… He Just Went Looking For You

**NEPETA:** for me?

**KANAYA:** But Of Course. He Feels Horrible For What Happened Between The Two Of You.

 

**[As soon as KANAYA gets out her last word, NEPETA is already on her way out of the hive.]**

 

**KANAYA:** Ah- Good Luck!

**NEPETA:** thanks kanaya!

**NEPETA:** **[** thinking **]** im gonna n33d it… 

 

**[Later, NEPETA is walking through the forest, brushing plants out of her way. Eventually, she sees KARKAT sitting down on a rock, head in his hands.]**

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** ecstatic **]** karkat!

 

**[NEPETA peers over more to see TEREZI next to him, talking.]**

 

**NEPETA:** terezi..?

  
  


**[TEREZI turns toward KARKAT and lifts up his head gently. The two trolls sit, staring into each other's eyes for a moment.]**

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** angry, tearful **]** dont you do it… 

 

**[A tear rolls down KARKAT’s cheek, TEREZI wipes it.]**

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** tears filling her eyes **]** dont.. 

  
**[Almost as if he’s given up, KARKAT kisses TEREZI and NEPETA’s heart visibly shatters and she runs off.]**


	8. Act II: Scene III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi makes a plan.

**[KARKAT is walking towards the forest and TEREZI spots him, calls out his name offstage.]**

 

**TEREZI:** K4RK4T!

**KARKAT:** **[** turns around **]** Terezi?

**TEREZI:** **[** in sync with KARKAT **]** WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3?

**KARKAT:** **[** in sync with TEREZI **]** What are you doing here?

**TEREZI:** **[** in sync with KARKAT **]** LOOK1NG FOR N3P3T4.

**KARKAT:** **[** in sync with TEREZI **]** Looking for Nepeta.

 

**[TEREZI rushes on stage to KARKAT, who, for a second looks happy to see her, then recoils from her.]**

 

**KARKAT:** I don’t get it. I haven’t been able to find her anywhere… She’s probably rallying up the entire group to get me crucified. 

**TEREZI: [** defensively **]** NOT ON MY W4TCH, SH3 WON’T. 

**KARKAT:** UGH. Don’t even  _ try  _ to defend me, Pyrope. I don’t deserve that. I’m stupid for thinking that we could ever work out in any quadrant. 

**TEREZI:** K4RK4T, DON’T S4Y TH4T. 

**KARKAT:** But it’s TRUE and we need to come to terms with that. 

 

**_[KARKAT sits down on a rock near him, TEREZI following suit. Clearly disturbed by this, KARKAT moves a few inches away from her. Tears begin welling in KARKAT’s eyes and he starts shaking his head.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** I can’t do this anymore, Terezi. I-  **[** his breath hitches and diluted red tears run down his face **]**

 

**_[TEREZI wipes the tears from KARKAT’s face gently and the two share an intimate look for a few moments, slowly leaning into each other.]_ **

 

**KARKAT: [** miserably **]** Oh, fuck it all. 

 

**_[The two trolls close the gap between their lips and a faint sob is heard. Hearing this, KARKAT pulls away from TEREZI, his ears twitching lightly.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** Nepeta?

 

**TEREZI:** HUH?

 

 **KARKAT:** **[** Standing slowly **]** I thought I just heard something… 

 

**_[TEREZI stands, a slight frown on her face and places a hand on KARKAT’s chest, ushering him silently to sit back down.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** 1’LL F1ND H3R.

**KARKAT:** Terezi, no. You are the _last_ person she would want to see right now… 

 

**_[TEREZI glares at KARKAT]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** Besides… me. 

**TEREZI:** HM. 1’M NOT 4S MUCH OF 4 FUCK1NG DOLT 4S YOU SO 1 DON’T TH1NK 1 COULD FUCK UP  _ 4S MUCH. _

 

**_[KARKAT raises his pointer finger as if he were going to object then, after a second, he just sighs.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** Okay. Just… Be careful. 

**TEREZI:** YOU 4ND 1 BOTH KNOW W3 DON’T N33D FLUSH3D 4DV4NC3S R1GHT NOW. 

**KARKAT:** But I wasn’t-

**TEREZI:** L34V3 1T. 

 

**_[Without another word, TEREZI exits, leaving KARKAT alone in the spotlight for a few moments before BLACKOUT.]_ **


	9. Act II: Scene IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited Confrontation.

**_[NEPETA is already onstage, doing various things to vent out her anger and upset. TEREZI is approaching as quietly as possible but, NEPETA hears her clearly.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** what do  _ you _ want, terezi?

 

**_[A bit startled from NEPETA’s tone, TEREZI still approaches but with more caution.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** N3P3T4, 1 N33D TO T4LK TO YOU.

**NEPETA:** **[** _feigning innocence_ **]** oh? about what purrezi?

 

**_[Dropping the act as soon as she picked it up, NEPETA spins towards TEREZI.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** or should i say,  _ who? _

 

**_[TEREZI opens her mouth to speak but NEPETA isn’t having it.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** i already know you came here to speak to me on karkats behalf, the coward… 

 

**TEREZI:** 4CTU4LLY, 1 C4M3 H3R3 ON MY OWN B3H4LF. 1 W4NT3D TO SORT TH1NGS OUT-

 

**NEPETA:** you think  _ you _ can fix this? why didnt you ask your vacillation buddy to come along? 

 

**TEREZI:** 1 DON’T TRUST YOU.

 

**NEPETA:** excuse me?

 

**TEREZI:** 1 DON’T TRUST TH4T YOU WOULDN’T HURT H1M.

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** taken aback **]** what kind of _monster_ do you take me for?

 

**TEREZI:** 4 MONST3R TH4T 4LMOST BL1ND3D H3R OWN K1SM3S1S.

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** tears fill her eyes **]** do you really think i _wanted_ to hurt him? i only lashed out because karkat _KICKED ME OUT OF OUR HIVE!_

 

 **TEREZI:** **[** hit by a realization **]** 1S TH4T WHY YOU W3R3 SL33P1NG OUTS1D3..?

 

 **NEPETA:** _no_ , its because i finally realized that i was truly meant to be a feral meowbeast in the wild. YES, THATS WHY I WAS ON THE LAWNRING.

 

**_[The air is filled with tension as the two trolls stare at each other. Until TEREZI breaks the silence.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** N3P3T4… 1-

 

**NEPETA:** i dont want to hear your empty apologies. they mean  _ nothing. _ If you dont leave…  **[** tears fall down her cheeks **]** ill  _ make _ you.

 

**_[NEPETA equips her strifing claws and bounds at TEREZI, full force. TEREZI quickly takes out her cane in time to parry the attack from NEPETA.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** 1 DON’T W4NT TO F1GHT YOU!

 

 **NEPETA:** i wouldnt wanna fight me neither _._ **[** slashes at TEREZI once more but she avoids it by jumping back **]**

 

**_[TEREZI takes out her sword reluctantly and lunges at NEPETA, pale teal tears now filling her eyes. They begin sparring for a while, both visibly emotionally struggling. Eventually, they both end up dealing their fair shares of slashes at each other and they stop, panting.]_ **

 

**TEREZI:** N3P3T4… C4N W3 JUST. TH1NK 4BOUT TH1S 4ND… T4LK?

 

**NEPETA:** ive done plenty of thinking. In fact… i think im the only one whos thought at all.

 

**TEREZI:** N3P3T4, 1’M SO SORRY TH4T YOU W3R3 DR4GG3D 1NTO TH1S… 1F TH3R3’S-  

 

**NEPETA:** theres nothing you can do besides end your fling with karkat. 

 

**TEREZI:** …NO. 

 

**_[Tension fills the atmosphere once again as they are both quiet. NEPETA begins shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, she screams and lunges at TEREZI once again, tears running down her face as she slashes frantically. After a while, she eventually collapses onto the ground.]_ **

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** choking up **]** tch… i shouldve known… youre both selfish… you say youre sorry but you dont even mean it. You never do. I… i cant do this anymore. I _refuse_ to be a quadrant interloper. 

**NEPETA:** **[** stands, resigned **]** So… hes yours. You won. Tell him were through and that im getting my things.

 

**_[NEPETA exits. BLACKOUT]_ **


	10. Act II: Scene V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need some frozen water cubes for that burn, Karkat?

**_[Later, NEPETA is back in what used to be her hive, packing her things. Her cheeks are tear stained but her expression is empty. She hears KARKAT enter the room but says nothing.]_ **

 

**KARKAT:** … You’re here.

 

 **NEPETA:** **[** shutting her suitcase **]** yeah. 

 

**_[KARKAT and NEPETA stare at each other in silence for a few moments. KARKAT finally realizes just how much he’s hurt her as he looks at her. He knits his eyebrows. He takes a step toward her.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** dont.

 

**_[KARKAT, taken aback, flinches but he still walks towards her, tears filling his eyes and NEPETA backs away slightly.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** karkat, please. youre just gonna make it harder f-

 

**_[KARKAT suddenly pulls NEPETA into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder. Alarmed, NEPETA doesn’t hug back but tears roll down her cheeks again.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** **[** conflicted **]** karkat, you cant just… 

 

**KARKAT:** **[** tightening his hold around her **]** But I want you, Nepeta… I  _ need _ you… 

 

**NEPETA:** you already broke my heart, you cant  _ fix _ this. You cant fix  _ me _ … 

 

**_[KARKAT suddenly grabs NEPETA’S wrists and pulls her into a rough, passionate kiss and NEPETA closes her eyes, pained but having ached for his touch for so long, she gives in and kisses back briefly before she catches herself, pulls away and slaps KARKAT.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** how DARE you?! 

 

**_[KARKAT opens his mouth to speak but NEPETA makes sure he doesn’t say anything.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** to say anything now couldnt be  _ more _ insulting. youre absolutely despicable. 

 

**KARKAT:** Nepeta, please, just give me another chance-

 

**NEPETA** : i already did. 

 

**KARKAT:** I’m sorry, okay?! I still love you-

 

**NEPETA:** save it for terezi, why dont you?

 

**KARKAT:** NEPETA, PLEASE! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!

 

**_[NEPETA AND KARKAT stand in silence for a moment, NEPETA glaring and KARKAT in anticipation.]_ **

 

**NEPETA:** then _die_.

 

**_[In utter shock, KARKAT stands agape as NEPETA grabs her suitcase and leaves without another word.]_ **


End file.
